


Aventura casera

by Nakuru



Category: Aventura casera
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sakuno había pensado que sería imposible.





	Aventura casera

Lo habían logrado.

Sakuno había pensado que sería imposible al comienzo, cuando su abuela bromeó prometiéndole que le regalaría cualquiera de los tesoros olvidados en su ático si ella lo organizaba primero, pero la inesperada ayuda de Kintarou, que había ido ese fin de semana a visitarla y que la convenció de aceptar la promesa de su abuela, cambió todo.

Tuvieron pequeños percances que los dejaron cubiertos de polvo y distracciones con lo que descubrieron en algunas de las cajas apiladas y que hicieron que se tomaran largos descansos, como el viejo radiocasete y las docenas de cintas llenas de cursis canciones sobre besos con sabor a cereza y a limón que habían terminado escuchando durante gran parte del proceso, pero de alguna forma lo habían conseguido.

Y ahora, mientras bajaban por las escaleras, Sakuno estaba segura que, una vez le agradeciese a Kintarou preparando algo especial para comer, le pediría a su abuela no sólo la colección de hina-ningyou de la que su madre le había hablado y que ella le había pedido a su abuela, iniciando así todo, sino también aquel viejo reproductor, el cual quizás podría volver a escuchar algún día junto a Kintarou para recordar esa pequeña aventura casera que de alguna forma habían tenido.


End file.
